


The Obituary

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face after he read the obituary in the newspaper.





	The Obituary

I never created Batman TAS.

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face after he read the obituary in the newspaper. He dropped the newspaper before he walked to four pet alligators. A few tears ran down his face. The Sewer King tried to smile. ''You'll be with me. My mother?'' He began to sob.

THE END


End file.
